Assassins Creed: Los últimos de Filipinas
by Beta-face Avenger
Summary: Filipinas, 1898. Enviados a los desconocido. Llegamos para luchar en una guerra imposible de ganar. Estaba destinado a ser el último asesino de Filipinas.
1. Prólogo

**Año 1898**

 **La primera vez que oí hablar de Valer, tenía veinte años. Me dijeron que era un sitio maldito y habitado por rebeldes sanguinarios que odiaban España.**

 **Ellos, luchaban por la independencia y por su libertad. Mis amigos luchaban por la protección y supervivencia de un imperio que se extinguía. En cambio yo, luchaba por mi credo.**

 **Fuimos enviados a lo desconocido. Llegamos para combatir en una guerra que era imposible de ganar.**

 **Éramos muy jóvenes. Muy inexpertos. Muy torpes.**

 **Aún sueño con ellos. Escucho sus gritos. Aún huelo la muerte. Aun siento el dolor dentro de mí.**

 **Aún no lo sabía y estoy seguro que si hoy repitiera aquellos sucesos, de nuevo no estaría preparado para lo que se me venía encima. En cualquier caso, nuestro destino ya estaba dictaminado.**

 **Aún no lo sabía pero estábamos destinados a ser Los últimos de Filipinas.**


	2. Llegando a Valer

Era una buena mañana aquella, aunque se podría decir que todas las mañanas eran bunas en la España filipina. Siempre pensé que era eso lo que tanto nos atraía, que el buen clima y el aspecto exótico nos hacía levantarnos un día de la cama para abandonar la comodidad de nuestros hogares y tratar de buscar aventuras y fortuna en las Indias Occidentales. Bueno, eso seguramente eso hubiera estado bien como un cuento de piratas y corsarios que le contábamos a los niños pero teníamos que afrontar la realidad.

El siglo XIX se estaba acabando, España ya no quería probar fuerzas con Inglaterra y lo único que podíamos conseguir si veníamos aquí eran enfermedades, hambre y cólera por alguno de nuestros compatriotas. Joder, incluso una joven filipina no valía el riesgo de mortalidad que suponía la cortesana vieja y fea del burdel de La Plaza Mayor.

Pero me temo que ese no es mi caso. Yo no había venido a Baler en busca de aventuras, no. El motivo de mi viaje era un poco más complejo que eso. ¡Ah! ¡Se me olvidaba! Aún no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Joel Antonio Fernández del Águila, y al igual que lo han sido varios de mis antepasados…Soy un asesino.

...

La patrullera surcaba las olas de una manera brutal haciendo que se levantase un poco de espuma y permitiendo que algunos de los tripulantes pudiesen disfrutar de la suave y fresca brisa marina que producían aquellas aguas.

En la cubierta superior, se podían apreciar las figuras de dos hombres; uno más viejo que el otro; que apreciaban por medio de sus binoculares lo que parecía ser la costa de Baler.

-Tierra a la vista, capitán.-Habló el más joven de los dos mientras quitaba las lentes de su cara y se dejaba apreciar su cabello negro, un bigote y su tez tostada que reflejaba que tenía que estar entre una edad entre los treinta y los cuarenta.

-Estupendo teniente. Me muero de ganas de poder bajar de este maldito barco.-Contestó el más vejo revelando que la barba que tenía ya mostraba canas al igual que su pelo.

Se trataba del Capitán Enrique las Morenas, conocido especialmente por su servicio en las campañas en La Habana y Manila. La misión que le habían ordenado llevar a cabo estaba hecha para un hombre como él pero al mismo tiempo no se podía negar sentir un poco decepcionado. El hombre más joven era el teniente Martín Cerezo Saturnino, con poca experiencia de combate pero la suficiente para aquello. Los encargados al mando de la tropa se tomaron su tiempo para echarle un vistazo a los miembros de la escuadra que tenían.

-Son todos muy jóvenes. Espero que estén preparados para esto.-Afirmó el teniente con un tono serio.

-No son tan jóvenes como yo lo era cuando me enviaron a luchar por primera vez.-Contestó el capitán tratando de tranquilizar al teniente. Lo que le faltaba es que su segundo al mando dudara de su propia tropa.-Lo que me sorprende es toda la paella de hombres que tenemos aquí. Nos han enviado de todos: Madrileños, valencianos, catalanes, vascos, andaluces…

-¿Y ese de ahí? ¿De dónde ha salido?-Preguntó el teniente refiriéndose a una figura que estaba apoyada en la barandilla de la proa del barco.

Era la figura de un joven encapuchado que vestía un abrigo de tela negra con detalles rojos. Aquella tela debía de ser muy fina ya que el joven no parecía tener rasgos de sudor o molestia ninguna. Él era el único que podía ser diferenciado entre toda la tropa simplemente por el hecho de no llevar el uniforme oficial del ejército que consistía en la camisa, los pantalones y el par de arneses que sujetaban el cinturón.

-Ha venido con nosotros todo el viaje. Se ofreció voluntario en el último momento.-Trató de explicar el capitán a pesar de tener las mismas incógnitas que el teniente.-No sé…debe de ser alguna clase de misionero.

-Capitán, con el debido respeto, los misioneros no van armados y mucho menso llevan las mismas armas y equipamiento que nosotros.

Enrique tuvo que hacer caso esta vez a la réplica de su segundo al mando y comprobar el inventario de aquel muchacho. Llevaba la misma cantidad de bolsas que ellos solo que en vez de arneses poseía una única correa que le llegaba desde la cintura. Tenía el mismo fusil que toda la tropa acompañado por la misma bayoneta en el cinturón. Una cosa que no pasaba desapercibida era el sable que llevaba al otro costado que el de la bayoneta, no era como la espada ceremonial que tenía Enrique sino como una especie de sable que solían usar los zares. Y por último tenía un revolver justo después de la funda para el sable, eso podía hablar mucho de las capacidades que tenía ese chico ya que aquella arma tan solo era dada a aquellos soldados que sobresalieran de manera positiva en las pruebas de reclutamiento. Lo único que parecía tener aquel muchacho era un machete como el que tenía el teniente y varios de los soldados de la tropa.

-No sé qué decirle, Martín. ¿Por qué no me dice usted lo que piensa?

-No me fío de él.-Contestó de manera rotunda el teniente.

-Vaya, no sé dónde puede tener su evidencia teniente. Desde que salimos hace tres semanas a lo único a lo que nos hemos dedicado usted y yo ha sido a comprobar los suministros, revisar tácticas y jugar a las cartas. Apenas hemos hablado con los soldados.

-Capitán, seré franco. Esto huele a espionaje a la legua.-Afirmó Martín.-Es decir, Baler es atacado y masacran a las tropas que teníamos allí. Nos ordenan a nosotros partir y recuperar el pueblo y días antes de que partamos un misterioso muchacho aparece y trae toda la documentación necesaria para embarcarse con nosotros. No es muy común que digamos.

Los dos comandantes no tuvieron tiempo de ponerse a discutir acerca de ese asunto debido a que ya habían recorrido la distancia suficiente para desembarcar. Había que recordar a lo que habían ido a hacer allí. El encargado de esa operación sería el teniente junto con aproximadamente un tercio de los hombres, incluido el joven encapuchado.

Una vez en los botes, el teniente pudo disipar la figura de un hombre en la playa. En caso de que aquel hombre fuera un tagalo, los soldados ya tenían los rifles apunto y preparados en caso de una posible emboscada. Por suerte, ese no fue el caso.

-Soy el teniente Martín Cerezo, del segundo batallón de cazadores, el capitán Las Morenas está al mando de estos hombres. Vendrá ahora pero mientras tanto, ¿quién es usted?

-Fray Guillermo, estoy al mando de la parroquia del pueblo.-Habló el hombre de la playa. No se trataba de más que de un simple sacerdote de unos cincuenta años. Tenía un ojo tuerto y una túnica raída y estropeada por el paso del tiempo.-Llegan tarde, los rebeldes se marcharon hace semanas y los tagalos que viven aquí son muy pacíficos.

-Eso déjeme que lo decida yo, Padre. ¿Podría conducirnos por el río, por favor?

-¡Por supuesto! Conozco un atajo que está libre de cocodrilos y serpientes.-Contestó con emoción.

-De acuerdo, ¡calen bayonetas!-Ordenó Martín a sus hombres.

Una vez que las hojas ya estaban puestas, el teniente se tomó la libertad de tomarse unos segundos para mirar fijamente a su soldado desconocido y encapuchado. Martín pensó en ese momento que era su imaginación pero le pareció ver un leve brillo azul en la oscuridad de sus ojos azabaches. Unos ojos que tenían la mirada fija en un águila que estaba volando no muy lejos de allí.


	3. Buena bienvenida

ZZ Eclipse: _Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo, de veras. Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero es que la escuela no me ha dejado. ¿Eres de ascendencia filipina? Mola._

 _…_

Hacía un calor infernal. El olor a incienso se me metía por la nariz y no paraba de abrasarme por dentro. Estamos a mayo, y las primaveras en Madrid son famosas por ser más veraniegas que nada. Mi traje está hecho con telas más finas que un pelo pero está túnica blanca que llevo encima me sofoca. Me preguntó como padre y los demás miembros del consejo lo aguantarán.

Alejo esos pensamientos de mi mente y alzo la miraba para comprobar que en el cadalso estás los mentores ya reunidos. Los demás miembros de menor rango están en los palcos inferiores observándome detenidamente. Ha llegado la hora.

-Joel Antonio Fernández del Águila. Hoy a la edad de dieciocho años adquieres el rango alto de asesino y dejas de ser novicio.-Habló desde la altura una de las figuras principales.-Ahora eres oficialmente un miembro de la hermandad de Asesinos de Madrid, una cúpula que existe desde los tiempos del gran Aguilar.

Me inclino para hacer una reverencia y miro que una de las una de las derecha está sonriendo levemente. Gracias, papá. De fondo escucho algunos aplausos y alabanzas por parte de la gente del palco, no puedo evitar sonreir

-Ahora, como un miembro recién unido a la Orden, te otorgaremos tu primera misión como Asesino.

Al instante en el que el mentor dice eso, las antorchas de la sala se apagan y un fotograma se enciendo para mostrar una imagen en la pared más cercana a mí. La imagen es bastante pobre pero soy capaz de distinguir las siluetas de unas casas. Es un pueblo.

-Te presento el lugar al que viajarás, Joel. Baler, Filipinas.

Esto acaba de ponerse interesante.

...

El teniente no podía tener los ojos más abiertos de lo que los tenía en esos momentos. El agua le llegaba por muy poco al torso y tenía el rifle a la altura de la cara. Martín sabía por las historias y anécdotas de sus compañeros que habían estado en ese frente que un río podía ser un ambiente muchísimo más peligros que un campo de batalla.

Primero de todo, había que controlar siempre por donde pisabas. Un movimiento en falso o un resbalón en una roca y podía convertirse en el último error de tu vida. Otro de los problemas podía ser también la fauna ya que los cocodrilos eran difíciles de matar una vez en el agua, y por si eso no fuera poco las serpientes se aprovechaban de la anchura del río para sorprender a las presar. Por último, no había que olvidar que este río era de los Tagalos, lo conocían muy bien. Hay que recordar siempre que sea político o no, estaban invadiendo el país de otra persona. Por lo que siempre había que estar alerta a lo que se movía entre los árboles.

El teniente Martín echó la vista atrás y comprobó cómo iba su tropa. Muchos de los soldados, por no decir todos, llevaban puestos sus sombreros. Martín no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante aquello. Eran jóvenes, inexpertos, torpes…Creían que aquel uniforme significaba realmente algo simbólico como su patria, el orgullo de su nación o cosas así. Tonterías, pensaba el teniente. Tan solo es una vestimenta como cualquier otra. Nada de eso les iba a salvar de la bala de un fusil o de ser devorados por un cocodrilo.

Una vez que los hombres pudieron salir del agua y volver a pisar tierra, la tropa anduvo unos minutos más por la selva antes de finalmente llegar al pueblo. Durante el trayecto, Martín no dejaba de ojear a su soldado desconocido. Este tampoco había pasado desapercibido entre el resto de la tropa. ¿Quién era ese muchacho? ¿Porqué estaba aquí?

Todos esos pensamientos y preguntas se disiparon una vez que llegaron al pueblo y las armas se fueron preparando para un posible. Había que estar alerta, hacía poco que la guarnición de aquel pueblo había sido diezmada por los rebeldes y la misión de estos era la de volver a tener la aldea bajo control. No tenían que esperar una bienvenida alegre.

Al instante en el que el teniente y su tropa pasaron por la cabaña más cercana, un hombre vestido con unos pantalones raídos y una camisa blanca sucia salió de ella. El hombre tenía el cabello rapado y tenía una barba de un par de semanas y en lo alto de su cabeza se podía comprobar la cicatriz de una brecha. Fue apuntado al momento en que salió y no hizo nada más que levantar las manos.

-¡Tranquilos! Sargento Javier Guitierrez, numero de chapa 1563.-Habló el extraño, identificándose.

El teniente Martín ordenó a sus hombres que bajaran sus armas y se acercó al sargento.

-Teniente Martín Cerezo del segundo batallón de Cazadores, el capitán Las Morenas está a cargo de estos hombre.-Al instante en el que Martín se dio cuenta de algo el teniente adquirió una mirada diferente.-Se suponía que usted tendría que haber vuelto a Manila con el resto de supervivientes.

-Así es, pero el mandamiento militar exige que no se abandone un área atacada hasta cerciorarse de que está totalmente perdida.-Respondió el sargento Javier mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.-Vamos…No me mire así, teniente. Sabía que ustedes llegarían tarde o temprano. ¿No creía que iba a perderme la oportunidad de castigar a esos salvajes por este regalito que me han hecho en la cabeza, no?

Martín no respondió al exceso de confianza del sargento y se limitó a observar en qué estado estaba la aldea. Miró a sus pies y vio cómo un trozo de tela roja estaba en el suelo, cuando Martín ya la tenía en sus manos pudo comprobar que se trataba de una bandera tagala.

-¿Te la vas a quedar de recuerdo?-Habló una voz que salía de otra cabaña.

Los altos mandos y el resto de los soldados se quedaron mirando una imagen que parecía habérselas olvidado. Una mujer. La primera mujer que veían desde hace meses. Sus rasgos nativos la delataban pero había algo en la textura de su piel que la hacía ver totalmente hermosa. Incluso el extraño encapuchado se quedó atónito ante la belleza de la joven.

-Debería tener cuidado con las mujeres del pueblo, teniente. Todas espían para el enemigo.-Habló el teniente Javier mientras la joven se acercaba al grupo de soldados recién llegados.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-Preguntó sin vacilar el teniente.

-Teresa.-Respondió la joven que debía rondar los dieciocho años.

-Es puta. Su hermano pelea con los rebeldes.-Volvió a hablar el sargento.

-Lo que haga mi hermano es asunto suyo. Yo no tengo nada contra España. Estoy bautizada y canto en el coro de la iglesia.-Respondió la joven remarcando su acento.

-¿Y qué cantas? ¿Villancicos?-Preguntó uno de los soldados de la guarnición. Juan, un verdadero humorista. Con tan solo diecisiete años y ya se había vuelto el bufón del grupo. Siempre lograba hacerlos reír, y esta no era la excepción.

La muchahca se fue acercando lentamente al soldado para luego estar frente a él y acariciar la cara del chico.

-Canciones de amor…Como tú prefieras.-Respondió la chica mientras de fondo se escuchaban algunas de las risas de los compañeros del colorido y avergonzado Juan.

-¿Qué canciones conoces?-Preguntó de nuevo el teniente.

-Españolas, filipinas…

-Pues entonces cántanos una.-Ordenó de forma sutil Martín a la muchacha.

-Lo siento, pero solo canto cuando me pagan.-Respondió Teresa.

-Como las putas…-Musitó el sargento con una sonrisa asquerosa en su rostro.

Sin que nadie lo viera venir, Martín soltó una moneda a los pies de la chica y le volvió a ordenar que cantará.

- _Y tú serás…_ -Comenzó a cantar la chica y cada soldado sintió como aquellas tres palabras eran lo más dulce que entraba en sus oídos desde hacía meses. Pero me temo que tan solo oirían esas tres palabras y nada más.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? Continua.-Pidió el teniente mientras la joven Teresa se alejaba de vuelta a su cabaña.

-Es lo que habéis pagado. Bienvenidos a Baler.


End file.
